Notre Sang
by Tagath
Summary: Il y a deux ans, Al est redevenu humain, et depuis seuls quelques rares personnes savent ce qu'est devenu Edward. chap 5: dispute
1. La rencontre

**Notre Sang**

Bon, petit balbla avant de commencer. Cette fic m'a été en grande partie inspirée par une image qu'une amie a trouvé sur le net. Miam, c'est tout ce que je peux dire sans risquer de me spoiler moi-même. De plus, ça faisait quelques temps que je voulais m'offrir un Elricest 'au sens large du terme' comme je dis.

Donc tout comme pour mon autre fic, je pars en direct live dans un gros délire… qui n'a que peu de chance d'être plus délirant que l'autre, je le crains. Simplement, cette fois Greed et Kimblee sont bien vivants. Mais pas Hughes parce que ça m'aurait compliqué l'intrigue… un jour, il faudra vraiment que j'arrive à écrire une fic ou mamour est vivant.

Disclaimer : Lunacy est a moi, mais c'est bien la seule. Cela dit, on peut dire que j'ai plus ou moins inventé le concept d'un perso qui apparaîtra plus tard.

Couples : probable Elricest donc, mais pas forcément comme vous le pensez…

* * *

Chapitre 1 : la rencontre

Central était une ville très animée, et en temps que capitale du pays on y trouvait de tout. Les magazins en particulier y étaient légions, et pour ne pas y trouver ce qu'on voulait il aurait fallut être très difficile. Depuis quelques mois, la boutique la plus célèbre était une petite animalerie sans prétention où toutes les célébrité de Central et d'ailleurs se pressaient. Bien sûr, les animaux n'étaient pas leur principal centre d'intérêt.

La vérité, c'était qu'il y avait là un jeune vendeur de quatorze ans qui portait le nom d'Alphonse Elric, et que tout le monde voulait voir de ses propres yeux ce garçon qui, après avoir passé plusieurs années à n'être qu'une âme fixée à une armure, était redevenu un humain à part entière sans que personne ne sache comment. Tout le monde essayait de comprendre ce mystère, avec plus ou moins de tact, mais Alphonse renvoyait tout le monde avec un gentil sourire et les encourageait plutôt à regarder les adorables chatons qu'on avait là.

Un autre mystère était ce qui était arrivé au frère d'Alphonse. On ne l'avait pas revu depuis deux ans, depuis que le garçon était redevenu humain en fait, et on soupçonnait une histoire tragique. Pour preuve, l'adolescent ne supportait même pas qu'on prononce le seul nom d'Edward en sa présence et à chaque mention de son frère le traitait de traître et de parjure.

Alphonse, d'après son employeur, un gentil vieux monsieur, était un garçon très solitaire qui n'avait aucun ami. De temps à autre, il recevait un coup de téléphone d'une certaine Winry, mais comme ce n'était pas lui qui devait répondre au téléphone il demandait à ce qu'on dise qu'il n'était pas là. Ce que le vieil homme ignorait, c'était que lorsque Alphonse rentrait chez lui un paquet de lettre l'attendait quotidiennement dans sa boîte aux lettres, toutes signées de Winry.

Mais Alphonse ne lisait pas ces lettres. Il ne voulait pas lire les questions de son amie. Il ne voulait pas être tenté d'y répondre. Il ne voulait plus faire souffrir personne. C'était pour ça qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Parce qu'en étant seul, il n'aurait plus de gens proche à faire souffrir. Et aussi, c'était sa punition.

* * *

Et puis arriva le matin où tout changea. Dès son réveil, Alphonse avait su que c'était une mauvaise journée. D'abord, il s'était réveillé avec une heure de retard. Puis il avait cassé un de ses lacets, déchiré sa chemise et un chien errant avait essayer de le mordre. De là à voir un mauvais présage…

A l'animalerie, les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées : il s'était trompé deux fois dans les prix, un des canaris était mort et un chat lui avait griffé la main. Son patron lui proposa qu'il rentra chez lui pour mettre fin à cette série malchanceuse, mais il refusa. Cela aussi faisait partie de sa punition avait-il décidé. A midi, tout le monde était allé mangé et il était resté seul dans le magasin. C'est là qu'elle était arrivée.

C'était une petite gamine de quatorze ans environ, même si sa taille était plutôt celle d'une enfant de onze ans. Ses cheveux étaient rouges et abondant à tel point qu'on aurait cru une véritable crinière, sa peau était d'une pâleur presque inquiétante et ses grands yeux dorés avaient d'étranges pupilles de chat. A pas la couleur, c'était des yeux d'homonculus, songea Alphonse, et si elle en était une ça ne ferait que couronner sa malchance du jour.

-Bonjour, fit l'adolescente en souriant. Je cherche un animal.

-C'est le bon endroit pour ça.

-Mais j'en veux un spécial. Un qui ne mourrait pas. Je veux avoir un ami vous voyez, mais les gens ne veulent pas être mes amis, et je ne veux pas être la leur. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que c'est de souffrir pour de vrai. Mais les animaux, oui. Ils sentent ça. Mais ils meurent souvent trop vite, et je n'aime pas ça.

-Tout le monde meure, c'est comme ça.

-Moi, je ne veux pas que ce soit comme ça. C'est triste, les gens qui meurent. Perdre les gens qui sont autour de soit, c'est très triste. Toi, tu comprends ça, non ?

Il lui jeta un regard surpris, puis soupira. Et voilà, encore quelqu'un qui venait le voir uniquement pour savoir ce qui été arrivé à son frère.

-Ecoute…

-Je le sens tu sais, expliqua la fille. Je suis comme les animaux pour ça, je sens quand on a mal. Et toi, tu as très, très mal, pas vrai ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui parler de ça. Aucune raison de ne pas l'encourager à aller voir les chatons comme les autres. Aucune raison de lui faire confiance. Aucune raison de la laisser le sortir de sa solitude. Alors il ne répondit pas.

-Moi, j'ai été enfermé longtemps, déclara l'adolescente sans se soucier du silence d'Alphonse. C'est surtout pour ça que j'ai mal. Et puis, mes parents sont morts à cause de moi. Papa est mort pour me sauver, et maman est morte parce que papa est mort. Mais ils ne me manquent pas, c'était il y a trop longtemps. Enfin, quand même, j'aurai aimé qu'ils ne meurent pas, ou au moins, pas à cause de moi. C'est dur d'être responsable d'une chose pareille.

Alphonse resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle poursuive son récit ou se lasse et parte.

-Tu n'est pas bavard, reprocha-t-elle. Mais je crois que tu es quelqu'un de gentil quand même. Si tu ne veux pas parler aujourd'hui, je repasserai demain. Tu seras là à la même heure ?

Il acquiesça.

-Parfait. A demain alors !

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attend ! cria Alphonse.

Elle se tourna vers lui, attendant de voir ce qu'il voulait.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je suis Lunacy. Lunacy Nekotoino. Et toi ?

-Alphonse Elric.

-C'est un très joli nom, assura Lunacy. Je connaissais quelqu'un qui avait ce nom de famille et je le détestais. Mais sur toi, ça fait joli.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lunacy était de retour. Elle parla à Alphonse de sa passion pour le chocolat et les aliments sucrés. Le jour d'après, elle se lança dans une grande théorie sur l'importance de la famille pour les enfants. Ensuite ce fut son opinion sur les différentes guerres de ces dernières années, et il lui fallut deux visite pour en parler. Durant près d'un mois, elle vint ainsi quotidiennement voir Alphonse et soliloqua sans se soucier du silence du garçon, et d'ailleurs ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de sa part. Un jour pourtant, il interrompit son monologue.

-Où habites-tu ?

-Partout. Nulle part. Je n'ai pas de famille, alors je dois me débrouiller. Pourquoi ?

-Le magasin ferme à dix-huit heures, et je pars d'ici une demi-heure plus tard. Prend toutes tes affaites et viens ici à ce moment là. Mon appartement est bien assez grand pour nous deux.

Ce fut la première étape. La cohabitation se passa très bien au demeurant, malgré les nombreuses étrangetés de Lunacy. Un jour elle était une maniaque de l'ordre, et le lendemain ses rares possessions s'étalaient dans tout l'appartement par exemple. Ou alors elle ingurgitait en une heure près de vingt tablettes de chocolat. Cela faisait partie de ce qu'elle était, avait décidé Alphonse, et de toutes façons ça ne tuait personne. Alors il la laissait faire en souriant. C'était la première fois depuis deux ans qu'il souriait.

Puis un jour, Lunacy décida de participer plus activement à leur vie en cohabitation, et parla de prendre un travail. Vu l'âge qu'elle paraissait, tous les employeurs potentiels la refusèrent et elle en fut déçu. Devant sa tristesse, Alphonse décida d'agir et alla voir Mustang chez lui. C'était la première fois en deux ans.

* * *

Roy Mustang fut surpris lorsqu'en ouvrant sa porte il découvrit Alphonse Elric, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de le faire entrer et de lui proposer un café.

-Non merci, colonel. Je suis venu parler, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Général. Je t'écoute.

-Une amie à moi chercher un travail, mais comme elle fait moins que son âge, personne ne veut d'elle.

-Tu parles de la fille qui vit chez toi ?

Alphonse s'étonna un instant qu'il sache cela, puis en y réfléchissant trouva logique que l'armée l'ai a l'œil. Il restait un alchimiste reconnu après tout.

-C'est bien elle. Vous pourriez faire quelque chose ?

-Quel âge a-t-elle ? Elle paraît bien jeune pour travailler ou pour vivre ailleurs que dans sa famille !

-Elle a quatorze ans, peut être quinze, mais pas plus je pense. Je ne lui ai pas posté la question je dois dire. J'ai trouvé que ça ne me regardait pas.

Roy fronça les sourcils.

-C'est bien jeune pour travailler… Mais tu l'es aussi quand on y pense. Vous avez tant que ça besoin d'argent ?

-Non, mon salaire nous permet de vivre, assura Alphonse. Elle en a assez d'être inutile, et je pense qu'elle s'ennuie aussi. C'est quelqu'un de très actif vous savez.

-Je vois. Penses-tu qu'elle accepterai de travailler pour l'armée ?

-Lunacy n'est pas alchimiste.

-Il n'y a pas que des alchimistes dans l'armée. Hawkeyes a eu une promotion il y a un an, et depuis je n'arrive pas à trouver une secrétaire digne de ce nom. Ce serait un poste simple pour ton ami, et elle aurait de quoi se sentir utile.

Ce fut au tour d'Alphonse de froncer les sourcils. Lunacy était petite et un peu enfantine, mais elle avait un charme indéniable, et il savait comment Mustang se comportait vis-à-vis des femmes qui avaient du charme, même les jeunes.

-Je jure que je ne songerai même pas à essayer de la séduire, précisa Roy. Riza me tuerai de toutes façons si je la trompais avec une adolescente à peine pubère à quelques semaines de notre mariage.

-Vous allez vous marriez ? s'étonna Alphonse.

-Nous avons décidé ça il y a six mois à peut prêt. Nous t'avions envoyé une invitation, tu ne l'as pas reçu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être. Je jette toujours tout le courrier que je reçois à la maison, à part les factures.

-Winry s'inquiète. Elle dit que tu pourrais être mort sans qu'elle l'ai su. Pourquoi ne lui donne tu pas de nouvelles ?

L'adolescent se renfrogna. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Mais Roy avait offert cet emploi pour Lunacy, alors…

-Je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire pour… je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

-Tu en veux toujours à ton frère, Alphonse ? Edward…

-Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! Ce n'est qu'un traître, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça !

-Calme-toi enfin !

-Alors ne parlez plus de lui ! C'est pour ça que je ne répond pas à Winry au téléphone et que je ne lis pas ces lettres, parce qu'elle me parlerait forcément de _lui_ !

Roy soupira.

-Très bien. Tu viendras au mariage ?

-Je ne sais pas. Renvoyez-moi une invitation, je verrais… Winry sera là ?

-Bien sûr. Riza l'aime bien, et moi aussi. Mais si tu as peur de l'affronter seul, je pense que ta nouvelle amie pourra venir.

-Elle s'appelle Lunacy.

-C'est un drôle de nom, tu ne trouve pas ?

-Si. Mais j'aime bien. Je lui dirai que vous l'invitez, elle sera contente. Elle aime bien les fêtes je crois. Au fait, quand commencera-t-elle son travail ?

-Demain si elle peut.

-Elle pourra.

A suivre...


	2. La nouvelle secrétaire

Disclaimer : Seule ma Lulu est à moi. Ça, et aussi la façon dont les choses ont tournées, puisque c'est moi qui n'a tout trouvé.

Couple : Elricest, mais probablement pas comme vous le pensez.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : la nouvelle secrétaire

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée le matin au QG de l'armée pour sa première journée de travail, tous les militaires l'avaient regardée de travers et avaient refusé de la laisser entrer. Devant son insistance, on avait tout de même fini par appeler Mustang qui avait confirmé qu'elle était bien sa nouvelle secrétaire et on avait finit par la laisser passer. Son nouveau patron la guida alors dans les couloirs tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir par où ils passaient.

-Je vous imaginait d'allure moins jeune, dit-il au bout d'un moment pour briser le silence. On m'avait dit que vous n'étiez pas vieille et que vous ne faisiez pas votre âge, mais tout de même…

-Problèmes durant ma croissance, expliqua-t-elle. Mes parents étaient très pauvres, j'ai rarement mangé à ma faim, et ça se voit. Ces choses arrivent, hélas.

-Je vous voyais aussi moins mâture.

-Pour ça, il est trop tôt pour vous prononcer, général. Cela dit, j'espère être la hauteur de l'impression que vous avez de moi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Roy ouvrit avant de faire signe à la petite adolescente d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit en souriant.

-Votre bureau est celui-ci. Il communique avec le mien par la porte que vous voyez là. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit ou si vous avez finit votre travail, venez me voir. Des questions ?

-Vous avez connu la personne à cause de laquelle Alphonse est comme ça maintenant ?

Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Eh bien… oui, bien entendu. Edward est assez connu ici.

-Edward ?

-Oui, son frère, Edward. Attends, ne me dites pas que…

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait eu un frère, ni que tout était sa faute. Poser la question à Alphonse aurait été très indélicat, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Très indélicat, oui. Que savez-vous au juste ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir plus attentivement à la question.

-Il s'appelle Alphonse, a quatorze ans, il travaille dans une animalerie, il adore les chats, il fait très bien la cuisine, il est très mignon en pyjama et aussi quand il dort. Et maintenant, je sais aussi qu'il a un frère qui s'appelle Edward et que ce frère lui a fait du mal.

-Donc tu ne sais rien.

Elle éclata de rire.

-On peut dire ça. Mais au moins, ça a permis à Al d'aller mieux, enfin, je crois…

Roy lui sourit.

-Je crois aussi. Quand il est venu me voir hier, il a sourit. Je ne croyais pas revoir ça. Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs.

-Nous sommes passé au tutoiement ?

-Moi, oui. Toi, non. Tu restes ma subordonnée.

* * *

Malgré le travail efficace de la jeune fille, les militaires persistaient à ne pas réellement la considérer comme l'une des leurs. D'abord, elle était trop jeune dans un monde d'adulte. Depuis Edward Elric, l'armée n'avait plus engagé qui que se soit d'aussi jeune. Ce qui engendrait des rumeurs sur la raison pour laquelle Mustang, grand séducteur devant l'éternel, avait engagé cette fille. Comme presque tout le monde aimait bien Riza Hawkeyes, on déplorait fortement que son fiancé flirte ainsi avec la première venue. Et puis surtout, tout le monde y allait bon train sur la façon dont elle avait réussi à redonner le moral à Alphonse Elric alors que depuis deux ans il repoussait tout le monde.

Comme Lunacy, très vite, avait déclaré ne pas aimer le café et même ne pas en supporter l'odeur qui la rendait malade, il n'avait fallut que très peu de temps pour que la machine à café devienne le lieu principal d'où partait toutes les rumeurs sur son compte, ce qui faisait tout de même beaucoup. Ce à quoi personne n'avait pensé, c'est que la-dite machine proposait aussi des chocolats au lait, et que Lunacy adorait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à du chocolat.

Ce qui expliquait donc le fait qu'alors qu'elle venait s'offrir le plaisir d'un chocolat durant la trop courte pose que lui avait accordé Mustang, la petite jeune fille se retrouva à entendre une conversation qui manifestement parlait d'elle.

-Je persiste à dire qu'elle est bizarre, dit une voix. Franchement, vous avez vu ces cheveux ? Rouges vifs ! Elle crierait 'regardez-moi', le message ne serait pas plus clair.

-Et son attitude ! soupira une jeune femme. L'autre jour, elle bavait littéralement devant Mustang vous savez ! Vraiment, je plains ce pauvre Alphonse d'avoir une petite amie pareille…

-Ils sont ensemble ? demanda un homme. C'est sûr ?

-Ils vivent dans le même appartements, signala la jeune femme d'un ton lourd en sous-entendu. Et ils n'ont même pas quatorze ans, c'est incroyable !

-Bah, il a le droit qu'on lui remonte un peu le moral, fit remarquer le premier homme. Pauvre gamin, imaginez un peu ! Son frère s'est tout de même suicidé après tout, et ça juste pour lui rendre son corps. Il paraît même que c'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté l'alchimie.

-De quoi il se plaint ? demanda la femme. Moi, j'aimerai bien avoir quelqu'un de près à mourir pour moi, ce serait une magnifique preuve d'amour. J'aurai été à sa place, j'aurai essayé de vivre pleinement après une chose pareil. On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais cet Alphonse m'a tout l'air de ne jamais être content !

Là, c'en était un peu beaucoup trop pour Lunacy. Qu'on l'insulte elle, pourquoi pas. Elle avait l'habitude après tout, et maintenant c'était presque amusant parfois. En revanche, qu'on insulte son ami, c'était à la limite du crime passible de peine capitale. Alors elle entra dans la salle où se trouvait la machine à café et toisa les trois militaires présents du regard.

-Non mais je rêve ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Vous vous êtes entendue là ? 'il a l'air jamais content celui là' ! Son frère s'est tué, tu-é ! Vous êtes militaires tous, vous comprenez ça, non ? Comment pouvez–vous dire qu'il devrait se satisfaire de ça, c'est totalement ignoble je trouve ! Si je ne me retenais pas, je…

-Et bien vas-y, ne te retiens pas ! se moqua la femme. Qu'est-ce qu'une morveuse comme toi pense pouvoir faire à des adultes entraînés comme nous, hein ?

Lunacy sentit une rage pure envahir ses veines, accompagnée par une folle envie de tuer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin et osait la contrarier, mais elle tenta malgré tout de se contrôler. Elle allait s'attirer des problèmes, et aussi à Alphonse si elle se laissait aller à ça, alors elle ne devait pas…

-Alors, on se dégonfle ?

Le maigre contrôle que la jeune fille avait sur elle-même s'évanouit en fumée, et elle se jeta sur les trois adultes avec la ferme attention de n'en laisser rien qu'un petit tas de viscères fumantes et méconnaissables.

* * *

Roy frappa du poing sur la table si fort que tous les papier qui se trouvaient sur son bureau firent un bond.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris, petite écervelée ?

-C'est un tout petit peu compliqué vous vous, et…

Il la foudroya du regard.

-Silence ! Tu as gravement blessé trois personnes qui travaillaient directement sous les ordres du Généralissime ! Comme tu travailles pour moi, il ne va pas falloir longtemps pour qu'on pense que la guerre est déclarée entre lui et moi !

-Je suis désolée général, je ne voulais pas, juré ! Mais ils avaient insulté Alphonse, et elle m'a provoqué, et moi j'ai voulu me retenir, et j'ai pas réussi. Et puis, au moins, je ne les ai pas tué, c'est déjà ça !

L'homme lui rit au nez.

-Tu pensais réellement pouvoir tuer des militaires aussi bien entraîné ? La modestie, on ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

-J'aurai pu les tuer, assura-t-elle avec un sérieux absolu. Je voulais les tuer. Mais je me suis dit qu'on risquait de m'enfermer encore, et Alphonse se retrouverait seul. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il soit seul.

Roy la regarda avec une incrédulité mêlé d'une certaine inquiétude. Quelque chose au fond de lui disait qu'en effet, elle aurait pu le faire. Qui était donc cette fille à la fin ? Elle semblait toujours prête à faire ce qu'on lui disait, mais cette docilité avait quelque chose de peu rassurant, comme si ce n'était qu'un façon de cacher ce qu'elle était réellement… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées sinistres. Lunacy, à défaut d'autre chose, était l'amie d'Alphonse, et le jeune homme n'aurait jamais accepté parmi ses proches quelqu'un de dangereux.

-Très bien, nous verrons cela plus tard. Rentre chez toi pour l'instant, nous verrons comment les choses vont évoluer demain.

Elle le remercia puis partit en courant, pressée de retrouver son colocataire favori. Elle allait lui raconter toute l'histoire, et peut être que comme ça, il lui parlerait de son frère. Elle n'aimait pas les secrets, même si elle-même était forcée d'en avoir quelques-uns, et elle mourrait d'envie de tout savoir sur son ami et ce qui lui était arrivé avant leur rencontre.

Malheureusement, Alphonse ne semblait pas partager cette envie.

-Tu n'aurais pas du te mêler de ça, déclara-t-il une fois qu'elle eut terminé son récit. C'est mon affaire, pas la tienne. Et puis, dans le fond, ils ont raison, je devrais être un peu plus reconnaissant…

-C'est un crime de mourir pour quelqu'un qu'on aime ! protesta Lunacy. Par amour, on devrait vivre envers et contre tout pour ne jamais laisser seule la personne à laquelle on tient ! Moi, pour toi, parce que tu es mon ami, je pourrais vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds sous le coup de la surprise, puis lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

-Merci. Je te promet de faire tout ce que je pourrais pour vivre aussi pour être avec toi.

Elle lui sauta au cou et après un instant de surprise, il la serra contre lui.

-Super, et on sera toujours ensemble ! Dis Alphonse, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, laquelle ?

-Tu ne veux pas me parler de ton frère ? J'aimerai comprendre quand même ce qui s'est…

-Non, fit-il en se raidissant. Je refuse de parler de ce traître, que ce soit à toi ou à qui que se soit d'autre.

-Moi, je t'ai parlé de mes parents !

-Pas tant que ça, lui signala-t-il. Et si tu t'es fait à ton passé, tant mieux pour toi. Moi, je n'y arrive pas pour l'instant. Mais un jour, peut être…

Lunacy fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Très bien, s'il prenait ça comme ça… elle n'aurait qu'à mener sa petite enquête. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre amis qu'elle puisse questionner, puisque le général Mustang ne voulait rien lui dire non plus, alors elle allait profiter de son travail au QG pour fouiner un peu partout. Ça tombait bien, c'était sa spécialité de mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas.

* * *

luluFlo4 :Edward a fait une grosse bêtise, je ne peux pas en dire plus pour l'heure !;)

Sakoni :plus adorable ici? Vraiment? Pourtant, dans mon esprit, elle avait exactement le même caractère... En même temps, comme ici elle ne se pose pas en adversaire, elle parait moins détestable.

Sen Chizu :Eheh, toi, je te réserve une surprise:P je pense qu'au final tu voudrais me tuer pour ma définition de Elricest... 'fin bref, je ne peux pas en dire plus pour l'heure.


	3. la curiosité est un joli défaut

Disclaimer : Ma Lunacy adorée est à moi bien entendu. Pour les autres, ils sont à la génialissime mangaka qui les a créé, même si je n'arrive jamais à mémoriser son nom.

Note ; j'aime pas faire de la pub, c'est pas dans ma nature. Mais j'aimerai encourager tout le monde à lire 'Et paf, ça a fait des chocapics' de Wrathy. Pasque c'est MA Wrathy qui l'a écrit. Ma muse, mon inspiratrice, ma copine de délire, mon p'tit frère. Pis aussi, pasque c'est bien, tout simplement.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : la curiosité est un joli défaut

Il n'y eut aucune poursuite envers Lunacy pour les blessures infligées au trois militaires. Officiellement, ils pardonnaient cette bêtises venue d'une jeune fille qui n'avait pas su ce qu'elle faisait, mais tout le monde disait qu'ils avaient surtout honte de s'être vus infliger une telle défaite par une gamine d'un mètre vingt les bras levés. En tout cas, désormais, les gens faisaient attention à ce qu'ils disaient à la machine à café.

Pourtant, Lunacy ne souciait plus de tous ces ragots, en supposant qu'elle s'y soit sincèrement intéressée un jour. Désormais, elle avait une mission de la plus haute importance à remplir et qui prenait tout son esprit : en apprendre plus sur les circonstances exactes de la mort d'Edward Elric. Ce qui, en soit, ne devait pas être bien difficile songeait-elle, puisqu'il avait été membre de l'armée, et sauf si la-dite armée avait beaucoup changé depuis son temps à elle, il devait y avoir quelque part des archives où était consigné tout ce qui arrivait aux militaires et alchimistes d'états, même ceux qui avaient cessé de servir le gouvernement. Restait à trouver où était rangé cette caverne d'Ali baba, et comment s'y introduire sans attirer trop l'attention.

Ce fut une dénommée Maria Ross qui lui en fournit l'occasion. Lunacy aimait bien Maria, c'était l'une des rares personnes qui ne la regardait pas comme une petite débauchée précoce venue sortir Mustang du droit chemin. Plusieurs fois déjà, la jeune femme l'avait invité à venir voire un café avec elle pour discuter d'Alphonse, et même si Lunacy avait toujours refusé, elle trouvait cela très délicat de sa part. La plupart des gens étaient trop occupés à commérer pour s'inquiéter du garçon.

-Lunacy ! Puis-je vous demander un service ? demanda Maria à Lunacy qui s'ennuyait à mourir en l'absence de travail.

-J'imagine que rien ne vous empêche de demander en effet. Et comme vous êtes gentille, il y a même des chances pour que j'accepte.

-C'est très sympathique de votre part. Pourriez-vous aller me chercher le dossier sur le lieutenant colonel Hughes qui se trouve dans les archives ? Le Généralissime me l'a demandé, mais j'ai des centaines de choses à faire, et comme ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas…

Une chose que Lunacy trouvait merveilleuse dans la vie, c'était sa chance. Il suffisait qu'elle veuille quelque chose pour l'avoir, c'était tout simplement incroyable.

-Mission acceptée ! Où se trouve les archives ?

Maria eut à peine le temps de lui en dire le chemin que la petite adolescente était déjà partie en courrant. Le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses.

Ou peut être pas. En effet, Lunacy compta très exactement deux mille cinq cent soixante-treize dossiers différents dans toutes les archives. La plupart classées par ordres alphabétique heureusement. Mais pour certains cas, on avait changé les dossiers de places pour des raisons diverses et variées que la pauvre petite jeune fille était bien en peine de comprendre, malgré son don naturel pour comprendre tout ce qui était exempt de logique. Et bien entendu, Edward faisait partit des gens dont le dossier avait été classé à part, tout comme Hughes. Lunacy en avait déduit que ce devait être un traitement de faveur pour les personnes importantes, ou celles qui avaient eu une mort violente. Ou les deux.

En effet, le premier dossier qu'elle trouva fut celui de Maes Hughes qui était mort d'une balle dans la poitrine. Son assassin n'avait jamais été retrouvé et on avait classé l'affaire. Ça alerta l'esprit de Lunacy : d'après ce qu'il y avait écrit sur cet homme, il était surprenant qu'on ait laissé tombé son cas aussi rapidement. Très surprenant même. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva le dossier d'Edward, et lu simplement qu'il s'était tué et que son frère l'avait retrouvé mort. Point final.

La sobriété de ces phrases avait quelque chose d'admirable compte tenu des circonstances, mais surtout cela convainquit la jeune fille d'une chose : on cachait des choses au commun des mortels. Le mauvais côté de tout cela, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait donc y avoir accès en toute légalité. Le bon côté, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de drôlement intéressant à savoir sur tout ça pour qu'on se donne la peine de prendre tant de précautions. Et si le jeu en valait la chandelle, elle pouvait bien prendre quelques risques.

Considérant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu sa journée, elle prit le dossier de Hughes et alla l'amener à Ross qui l'en remercia chaleureusement.

-Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à le trouver au moins ?

-Oh, non, pas du tout ! Et puis, ça m'a fait une occupation. Le général Mustang est bien gentil, mais vérifier qu'il a bien signé tous ses documents, c'est un peu lassant…

-Oui, je suppose que c'est pour ça que Hawkeyes n'a pas dit non lorsqu'on lui a proposé cette promotion. Avant, c'était elle la préposée aux signatures entre autres. D'après elle, Roy Mustang est l'homme parfait tant qu'on essaie pas de le faire travailler.

Lunacy fronça le nez. Ce n'était pas de ça dont elle voulait parler pour l'instant, alors si la jeune femme voulait bien laisser cet idiot de côté un moment…

-Dites-moi, il est vraiment mort comme ça, ce monsieur Hughes ? On lui a vraiment tiré dessus ? Mais pourquoi ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

Une étincelle douloureuse traversa le regard de Ross, et Lunacy réalisa qu'elle avait peut être posé une question déplacée.

-Non, il n'avait rien fait de mal… Quant à savoir les raisons de ce meurtre… Il est certain que le lieutenant colonel n'avait rien fait de 'mal', mais il était un homme intelligent, et il n'est pas improbable qu'il se soit fait des ennemis.

-Comme Edward ?

Pour avoir une réponse intelligente, posez une question idiote, ça marche à tous les coups. Surtout si vous avez une tête d'adorable gamine innocente de quatorze ans.

-Bien sûr que non ! protesta la brune. Monsieur Edward a… il est… je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça en fait. Le mieux placé pour en parler, ce serait le général Mustang. C'est lui qui a enquêté sur la mort de monsieur Edward, il doit même avoir fait un dossier très complet sur ça. Il faudrait lui demander, comme vous êtes une amie d'Alphonse, il vous laisserait probablement y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Oh, quelle bonne idée ! Je vais lui demander à la première occasion ! Bon, je retourne au travail maintenant. Si vous avez encore besoin d'aide, surtout n'hésitez pas à venir me demander !

Sur ces mots, elle partit en courant, contente de cette découverte inopinée. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de demander l'autorisation à Mustang, ça gacherait tout le plaisir, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'existence de ce dossier, il était impensable qu'elle n'y jette pas un coup d'œil.

* * *

L'occasion se présenta quelques jours plus tard. Mustang avait une réunion importante avec le Généralissime et quelques autres hauts-gradés, et il avait demandé à Lunacy de l'accompagner afin qu'elle montre à tous quelle gentille subordonnée docile elle était, dans l'espoir de faire enfin cesser toutes les rumeurs à leur sujet. Malheureusement, la réunion venait à peine de commencer lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié un rapport important dans son bureau. Il décida donc de profiter de la présence de sa secrétaire pour lui demander d'aller le chercher en vitesse afin de lui sauver la vie. 

Inutile de dire que Lunacy se fit une joie de partir exécuter cette mission de première importance. Parfois, quand elle voyait sa chance, elle se disait que c'était presque trop beau. Mais ça ne durait jamais. Elle méritait largement tout ça.

La première chose qui la frappa en entrant dans le bureau de son supérieur fut le désordre. Décidément, les hommes étaient incapable de ranger ! Si elle n'avait pas eu plus important à faire, elle aurait nettoyé tout ça de fond en comble tiens ! Mais pour le moment, le dérangement était plus dans l'esprit de ce qu'elle devait faire puisque :1) le rapport de Mustang n'était pas dans son bureau, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit 2) le dossier sur Edward y était encore moins. Vraiment, ils ne lui facilitaient pas les choses dans l'armée.

Elle commença donc à tout retourner, très méthodiquement. A savoir qu'à chaque tiroir qu'elle croisait, elle en renversait le contenu par terre et regardait s'il y avait quoi que se soit d'intéressant. Au bout de dix minutes à ce rythme, elle commençait à désespérer, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait un tableau accroché derrière le bureau. Pas très joli, le tableau, d'ailleurs. Une véritable croûte qui représentait un pou avec des tâches blanches dans une chevelure verte. A moins que se soit une vache dans un pré ? En tout cas, la présence d'une telle horreur dans le bureau d'un homme qui avait si bon goût était parfaitement suspecte.

Par curiosité, Lunacy souleva le tableau et, ô surprise, y découvrit un coffre-fort. Décidément, l'absence d'imagination devait être une condition indispensable pour entrer dans l'armée… Surtout que le coffre-fort était des plus classiques, le genre que quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux qu'elle ouvrait les yeux fermé et les mains dans le dos. Ce manque de défi la contrariait au plus haut point, elle aimait un peu de difficulté dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Une fois ouvert, cependant, le coffre se révéla plus digne d'intérêt puisqu'il contenait deux énormes dossiers. Sur le premier était écrit 'Maes Hughes' et sur le second 'Edward Elric'. Ses efforts étaient enfin récompensés…

Le dossier commençait de façon très classique avec une rapide présentation du jeune homme que Lunacy ne lut même pas, ces détails ne l'intéressant pas le moins du monde. Suivait divers rapport qu'il avait fait, d'autres qui avaient été fait sur lui… c'était d'un ennui mortel. Une chose retint cependant l'attention de la jeune fille : Edward disait avoir rencontré des homonculus, plusieurs fois même. Mais il passait rapidement dessus, et Lunacy en conclut qu'il n'avait pas dû comprendre tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer. Elle passa rapidement toute la paperasse qui suivait, puis tomba sur une série de photographie et laissa tomber le dossier.

Seigneur… pas étonnant qu'Alphonse soit si traumatisé… Après avoir vu _ça_, même elle aurait été traumatisée ! Ça, c'était… une forme encore vaguement humain tailladée de toutes part selon un tracé compliqué et baignant dans une immense mare de sang. En regardant attentivement, on pouvait voir sous le sang un grand cercle d'alchimie qui entourant le corps. Seuls les cheveux blonds qui entouraient ce qui devait être la tête permettait de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward Elric.

Lunacy avait envie de vomir à présent, mais parvint à se retenir de justesse. Reprenant le dossier en main, elle découvrit que Mustang avait fait un rapport sur ce suicide. Et son envie de vomir devient désir irrépressible de frapper quelqu'un aussi fort que possible. A en croire ce qui était marqué, c'était Alphonse lui-même qui avait découvert le corps de son frère quelques heures après s'être réveillé à nouveau humain. Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses… Elle décida d'ailleurs de ne plus poser de questions à Alphonse et de…

-Eh, c'est quoi ça !

Un détail venait d'attirer son regard dans le rapport de Roy Mustang, et elle le relu pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fait erreur :_« Deux jours après la découverte du corps, Hohenheim Elric vint voir son fils survivant pour demander l'autorisation d'assister à l'enterrement, et Alphonse la lui donna. Pourtant, lors de la cérémonie, il ne se montra pas, si bien qu'il fut impossible de l'interroger comme prévu. Le doute subsistera donc quand à sa possible implication dans le suicide. »_

Hohenheim.

Ils étaient les fils d'Hohenheim. Dire que depuis le début, elle avait cru que la ressemblance et le fait qu'ils s'appellent Elric n'était qu'une pure coïncidence… Parfois, elle était vraiment d'une stupidité édifiante. En tout cas, cette découverte changeait la donne. Peut importe à quel point cela blesserait Alphonse, il faudrait qu'elle lui pose quelques questions sur sa famille. Savoir s'il avait eu des nouvelles de son père par exemple. Et puis, aussi, lui demander de lui parler de sa mère, juste pour voir, juste pour savoir… La curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais peut importait.

Refermant le dossier, elle se souvint brusquement pourquoi elle avait pu entrer dans le bureau en premier lieu. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le rapport de Mustang, et en vitesse, ou elle allait avoir des problèmes… sauf qu'il n'était pas là, elle l'aurait vu autrement ! La petite jeune fille rangea donc tout ce qu'elle avait sortit, y compris le dossier sur Edward, puis quitta la pièce, rassemblant tout son courage pour annoncer à son supérieur qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué et ne méritait même plus de vivre tellement c'était déshonorant pour elle. Passant devant son bureau, elle remarqua alors une série de feuille reliées par un agrafe. Le rapport. Sur son bureau, et non celui de Mustang. Il avait dû le poser là pour une raison quelconque puis l'oublier.

Ah, les hommes…

* * *

Sen Shizu : ils sont faits pour souffrir, les frangins, voilà tout ! Bon, j'admet que j'ai tendance à y aller un peu fort avec eux… ces deux mamours font ressortir mes pires instincts ! Sinon, j'ai des idées bien à moi vis à vis des sacrifices par amour, que je dois en partie à une trop longue exposition à Saiyuki. 

Marie-zoé : disons que cette fois, elle ne s'affiche pas en grande méchante de l'histoire, voilà tout.


	4. questions indiscrètes

Disclaimer: pas à moi, sauf ma Lulu... mais ça, vous commencez à le savoir.

* * *

Chapitre 4: questions indiscrètes

Le reste de la réunion se passa à merveille, même si Lunacy n'aimait pas tellement la façon dont le Généralissime la regardait. En fait, pour être parfaitement honnête, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout celui là, il avait un truc de très désagréable dans le regard. D'abord, elle était sûre qu'il n'était même pas borgne. Si seulement elle avait pu soulever son ridicule petit bandeau…

Une fois ce moment d'ennui absolu terminé, Mustang autorisa sa petite secrétaire à rentrer chez elle, disant qu'il ne devrait plus avoir besoin d'elle pour le reste de la journée, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la jeune fille. Elle avait la ferme intention d'interroger Alphonse ce soir, et pour cela mieux valait le mettre de bonne humeur auparavant, car la lutte risquait d'être rude.

Lunacy fut la première rentrée à la maison, et un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il restait encore deux bonnes heures avant que son ami ne revienne à son tour Elle entreprit donc de préparer des crêpes, sa spécialité. Bien sûr, ses crêpes ressemblaient généralement plus à un ragoût qu'à autre chose, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé suivre les indications des livres de cuisines. En fait, elle n'avait jamais aimé suivre des indications tout court. Ça rendait tout ce qu'elle faisait un peu bizarre en général, mais Alphonse disait que ça faisait partie de son charme, alors le reste, elle s'en fichait.

Lorsque le jeune homme arriva à son tour, il fut accueilli par une Lunacy pleine de joie, de bonne humeur et de tâches de sauces, et cela ne manqua pas de lui réchauffer le cœur. Après deux ans de solitude qu'il s'était imposé, c'était agréable d'avoir à nouveau une amie.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? s'informa la fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Très. Le chaton qui était malade a fini par guérir, c'est un vrai miracle… Et un des chiots a trouvé une famille. Et toi ?

-Oh, c'était très, très intéressant. Il y a une cette réunion avec le Généralissime où j'ai appris des tonnes et des tonnes de choses. Et je ne me suis même pas endormie ! Pourtant, il n'a parlé que de cette guerre qu'il fallait faire je sais plus où.

-Encore une guerre ? Ishbal n'a pas dû lui suffire à celui-là… Enfin, on ne va pas laisser des militaires assombrir une si belle journée. C'est quoi le menu ?

-Ben, je suis pas trop sûre en fait… mais normalement, c'est comestible.

-Je t'aime bien, Luna, mais parfois je ne me sens quand même pas trop en sécurité avec toi…

La petite adolescente se contenta d'éclater de rire en réponse, puis ils se mirent à table. Ils mangèrent en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant grand chose à raconter en fait, puis Alphonse proposa de s'occuper de la vaisselle puisque Lunacy avait fait la cuisine, proposition rapidement acceptée. Et puisqu'il était de bonne humeur, son amie décida d'en profiter.

-Au fait Al, comment ils s'appellent tes parents ?

Le jeune homme laissa tomber l'assiette qu'il était en train d'essuyer, et elle se brisa sur le sol.

-Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Ma mère s'appelait Mary, et Papa, c'était Thomas. C'est des jolis noms, pas vrai ? J'aurai aimé qu'ils soient encore en vie, je crois.

-Trisha et Hohenheim.

Lunacy ne put retenir une grimace en entendant le nom tant haït, mais parvint à la transformer en sourire.

-Trisha, c'est rudement joli. C'est un nom d'ange je trouve. Et Hohenheim…

Elle parvint cette fois à dissimuler son dégoût.

-… c'est sympa aussi. Dis, comment ils sont ?

-Ecoute, j'aimerai mieux…

-Maman se mettait souvent en colère, elle disait qu'elle aurait mieux aimé que je naisse jamais. Mais en vrai, elle m'aimait, je le sais, parce qu'elle me défendait toujours quand d'autres personnes disaient du mal de moi, et ça arrivait souvent parce que je n'étais pas vraiment la fille de Papa, tout le monde le disait. Mais Maman et moi, on disait que Papa était le seul père que j'aurai jamais ! Papa, lui, il était très gentil. Il me donnait toujours des sucreries, et il voulait que j'apprenne l'alchimie. Il m'aimait, et il aimait aussi Maman.

Alphonse soupira. Cette fille était épuisante… et elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

-Ma mère était très gentille, elle souriait toujours, mais malheureusement elle est morte quand nous… quand j'étais encore enfant. Mon père a disparu très peu de temps après ma naissance et n'a plus jamais donné de nouvelles, à part quand _il_ est mort. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas impossible que se soit de sa faute ce qui est arrivé. Ça, ou alors les homonculus.

La petite jeune fille sursauta.

-Tu… sais ce que sont les homonculus ?

-Oui, plus ou moins. Comment t'expliquer ça… se sont des gens qu'on a essayé de ramener à la vie après qu'ils soient mort. Ils se définissent comme des êtres humains artificiels, mais…

-C'est ce qu'ils sont, assura Lunacy. Ils sont presque humains, presque. D'accord, ils n'ont pas d'âme, mais à part ce tout, tout petit défaut, ils sont humains. D'ailleurs, quand on y pense, il y a des tas de gens dont on ne peut vraiment pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas d'âme, tu ne crois pas ? Beaucoup de gens dans l'armée par exemple, et aussi…

-Ce sont des monstres ! la coupa Alphonse. Des monstres, des horreurs ! Il faudrait les éliminer jusqu'au dernier, n'en laisser aucune miette, aucune trace ! Ils ont tué mon frère, et je les hais, je les hais plus que tout au monde !

-Ceux… ceux que tu as rencontré, peut être, mais…

-Ils le sont tous ! Ils naissent des péchés des hommes, Luna, comment pourraient-ils être bons ? Ces créatures n'ont même pas le droit d'exister ! Ils sont une punition pour la folie et l'hérésie des hommes, rien de plus ! Qui pourrait apprécier l'existence d'une punition !

-…

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Si, Alphonse. Tu as raison. Les homonculus n'ont même pas le droit de vivre. Je suis fatiguée, Alphonse, je vais aller me coucher.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle partit vers sa chambre. Et, couchée sur son lit, elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait encore pleurer.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, et Lunacy prit grand soin de ne pas reparler de leur familles respectives ou d'homonculus. Alphonse lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant, car il n'aimait pas tellement s'énerver devant elle. C'était une facette de sa personnalité qu'il aurait mieux aimé lui cacher, dans la mesure du possible. Cela dit, le comportement de son amie ce soir là l'avait étonné. Il avait d'abord remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas le nom d'Hohenheim, puis qu'elle semblait ne pas tellement détester les homonculus… vraiment étrange. D'un autre côté, il ignorait encore tellement de choses à son sujet… 

La porte de l'animalerie s'ouvrit soudain, le sortant de ses pensées, et ce ne fut pas sans surprise qu'il vit face à lui le Généralissime en personne. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là celui là ?

-Bonjour, Généralissime. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Intégrer l'armée bien entendu !

Alphonse le toisa avec froideur pour voir s'il était sérieux. Hélas, il semblait l'être, malgré son sourire stupide…

-Je crains que ce ne soit impossible, Généralissime. Je croyais l'avoir déjà fait savoir à plusieurs reprises. Je suis navré que vous vous soyez déplacé pour rien, au revoir.

-Pourquoi refusez vous, monsieur Elric ? Vous auriez un poste élevé, un salaire intéressant, et les prérogatives dues à un alchimiste d'état !

-Je ne fais plus d'alchimie, mon salaire actuel me convient à la perfection, ma colocataire n'apprécierait pas que je devienne un chien de l'armée. Je le sais, elle m'a dit clairement qu'elle même n'avait accepté son poste que parce qu'elle ne trouvait rien d'autre, et que si je l'imitais, je pouvais m'attendre à une mort lente et douloureuse.

-Ah, la petite Lunacy ? C'est une créature intéressante, commenta le Généralissime. Intéressante, mais dangereuse au possible, si je puis me permettre. Saviez-vous qu'elle avait mis hors services trois officiers à mon service ?

-Elle m'en a parlé en effet, et alors ?

L'homme en face de lui devint soudain étrangement sérieux.

-Ils étaient entraîné à la perfection, faisait partie de l'élite, et cette gamine sortie de nulle part aurait pu les tuer. Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ? Si je peux me permettre un conseil, méfiez-vous d'elle. Je pense qu'elle est très différente de ce que vous croyez, un qu'un jour elle vous mettra en grand danger volontairement et uniquement pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut…

-Luna n'est pas comme ça. Elle ne ferait jamais rien qui me mette en danger.

-Un peu comme votre frère, en somme ?

Alphonse se figea et dévisagea l'homme avec dégoût et crainte. Comprenant visiblement qu'il avait été trop loin, le Généralissime le salua et ressortit. Même ainsi, il fallut un long moment pour qu'Alphonse parvienne à se calmer, et il finit par demander à son patron s'il pouvait partir plus tôt, exceptionnellement, ce qui lui fut accordé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entrant dans l'appartement lorsqu'il découvrit que Lunacy y était déjà.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ?

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai pourtant dit ce matin, non ? Le général a pris une journée de congé à cause de ses préparatifs pour son mariage. Au fait, tu sais qu'on est invité ? C'est super, j'ai encore jamais été à un mariage moi !

-Tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver seule au milieu d'inconnus ?

-Tant que je suis avec toi, je peux pas être seule !

-Ah. Mais… je ne pense pas venir tu sais.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai mes raisons. Des gens que je ne veux pas voir. Que je ne suis pas prêt à revoir. Des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre. Mais ce n'est pas tes affaires.

Lunacy lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Toi, tu es de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à la boutique ?

-Qui es-tu, Luna ? demanda le jeune homme après une légère hésitation. Qui es-tu vraiment ?

-Je suis ton amie, et une orpheline.

-Et à part ça ? Tu ne ressembles à aucune personne que j'ai connue, tu es étrange, tu te comportes presque comme si tu venais d'un autre monde… Aucun humain ne réagis comme tu le fais généralement. Alors, qui es-tu ?

-Ta question, ce ne serait pas plutôt 'qu'est-ce que tu es ?'

Il lui jeta un regard surpris, mais ne dit rien.

-Un jour, je te dirais, Alphonse. Un jour. Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien dire, parce que j'ai trop peur que tu me détestes, et ça, c'est ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de pire ! Je… je suis presque normale quand je suis avec toi, alors je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, jamais… jamais.

-Pourquoi…

-Ne pose pas la question, je n'y répondrai pas. Mais ai juste confiance en moi, Alphonse, parce que tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi, et je jure que je ne ferai jamais rien qui te fasses du mal. C'est une promesse.

* * *

Sen Chizu : eheh, prend garde à tes certitudes, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! 

Marie-zoé : bien sûr qu'il y aura Envy ! Comme si je pouvais écrire une fic sans lui ! De plus, il aura un rôle de grande importance… mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment !


	5. dispute

Disclaimer : pas à moi sauf Lulu, comme d'hab.

Woah, un chapitre !O.o Près de six mois que j'avais rien posté… ça tient du miracle.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : dispute

- Alphonse, je m'ennuie… je n'aime pas les vacances, je crois.

Effectivement, Alphonse avait cru le remarquer. Depuis une semaine, Lunacy traînait lamentablement dans l'appartement, ne sachant que faire pour s'occuper. Le colonel Mustang ayant dû partir pour régler certaines modalités du conflit qui menaçait de commencer au Sud, il avait offert quelques congés à sa petite secrétaire qu'il ne tenait pas à mettre en danger. Au fond de lui cependant, Roy savait cette décision motivée au contraire par la crainte que l'adolescente ne représente un quelconque danger pour son environnement. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était désormais coincée à la maison sans rien à faire et s'ennuyait.

- Alphoooooooonse !

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Eh bien, parle-moi, raconte-moi des choses… C'est comment, de faire de l'alchimie ?

- Dangereux, grogna le garçon. Dis-moi, comment occupais-tu tes journées avant de me rencontrer ?

- J'attirai des passants dans des ruelles, je leur volais leur argent et j'achetais du chocolat avec. C'était très amusant, mais je ne peux plus faire ça… Je suis dans l'armée maintenant !

Un autre qu'Alphonse aurait rit, pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie douteuse, mais il la connaissait trop bien et savait qu'elle était absolument sérieuse.

- Alors, c'est comment l'alchimie ? insista-t-elle. Ça doit être agréable d'en faire, si temps de personnes s'y risquent. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je n'en ai jamais, jamais fait moi… j'imagine, c'est tout. Un jour, on m'a dit que c'était comme…

- ASSEZ !

Alphonse frappa du poing sur la table du salon, furieux soudain. Pourquoi revenait-elle toujours à cela ? Ne pouvait-elle donc parler d'autre chose que d'alchimie, de sa famille, de son frère, de toutes ces choses qui le blessaient ? Il avait cru qu'elle l'apaisait mais c'était tout le contraire, elle était constamment à rouvrir ses blessures, à le harceler de questions qui chaque fois faisaient remonter des souvenirs plus douloureux… Il n'en pouvait plus. Sentant son trouble, Lunacy posa une main sur son bras mais il la repoussa si violemment qu'elle tomba par terre.

- Va-t'en ! rugit-il. J'en ai assez de toi et de ta foutue curiosité ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est la mort de mon frère, c'est de savoir comment je suis redevenu humain ! Non, tu es même mille fois pire qu'eux ! Les autres aux moins étaient francs, ils me disaient directement pourquoi ils venaient, ils ne faisaient pas de manières ! Toi tu as fait semblant d'être mon amie, tu as fait comme si tu te fichais de mon passé… mais c'était tout ce qui t'intéressait en fin de compte ! Je te hais, Lunacy, je te hais ! Pars d'ici, fous le camp et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi !

Elle pleurait, il le réalisa, et aussitôt il regretta ses paroles, mais le mal était fait. Calmement, la petite adolescente aux cheveux rouges se releva et jeta un regard froid à son ami.

- Mais moi, murmura-t-elle, je ne faisais ça que pour t'aider.

Et elle partit en courrant hors de l'appartement. Alphonse se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, plus déprimé que jamais. Encore une personne qui le quittait, encore une fois il était seul par sa propre faute…

* * *

Lunacy courut des heures dans les rues de Central. Elle était furieuse, principalement contre elle-même, mais aussi contre Alphonse. Quel imbécile ! Ne pouvait-il dont comprendre qu'il y avait autour de lui des dizaines de personnes qui ne demandaient qu'à l'aider ? Non, môssieur avait décidé de tout prendre sur lui, de se poser en héros tragique qui assume la fatalité le condamnant au malheur pour le restant de ses jours ! Il était têtu comme… comme… comme un Elric. 

Elle s'arrêta de courir à cette pensée. Bien sûr, cet acharnement stupide à ne pas changer d'avis était presque génétique. On ne pouvait en vouloir à quelqu'un pour quelque chose d'ancré en lui… Du moins, c'était ce dont elle tentait de se convaincre. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas le moindre désir de retourner à l'appartement dans l'immédiat… Avisant un bar à l'aspect sordide, elle décida que c'était l'endroit parfait pour passer le restant de la nuit.

L'intérieur du bar était au moins aussi peu attirant que l'extérieur, et celui qui s'était occupé de la décoration ne devait même jamais avoir eu l'idée qu'il faille essayer un minimum d'attirer les clients. Ces derniers n'étaient d'ailleurs guère nombreux, à peine cinq personnes toutes assises à la même table. Lunacy sourit largement, cet endroit lui plaisait diablement.

- On ne sert pas les mômes, signala alors le barman. Retourne chez tes parents, petite.

- Je ne suis pas petite, je ne suis pas une môme, répliqua la fille aux cheveux rouges. Refusez de me servir et demain vous ferez la une de la rubrique fait-divers du journal.

- T'es mignonne, mais ça marche pas.

Pas énervée pour deux sous, Lunacy fit un bon gracieux et atterri accroupie sur le comptoir sous le regard effaré du pauvre homme qu'elle attrapa par le col et auquel elle fit un grand sourire plein de dents pointues.

- T'es sûr de ça ? Je suis d'assez mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, mais j'aimerai autant me détendre autrement qu'en refaisant la déco avec des petits bouts de ta cervelle partout sur les murs. Pigé ?

Paniqué, l'homme acquiesça vivement. Elle descendit aussitôt de son perchoir, alla s'installer à une table libre à distance respectueuse des autres clients et attendit qu'on lui serve sa grenadine à la menthe. A peine avait-elle commencé à boire qu'un des hommes à l'autre bout du bar se leva et vint vers elle, à son grand déplaisir. Allons bon, encore des soucis songea-t-elle en fixant le sol avec énervement.

- Salut, petite Lunacy. Content de voir que tu t'es libérée.

Elle releva le regard et découvrant le visage de l'homme, sourit joyeusement.

- Tonton Greed ? Ben ça pour une surprise ! T'es pas mort ?

- Si, beaucoup. Surtout ces derniers temps.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai une vie un peu agitée ces derniers temps, expliqua-t-il en montrant du doigt un des hommes à sa table, un type bizarre avec des cheveux longs et un regard inquiétant. Dis-moi, que fais-tu ici, à Central ?

- Je cherche mon… père. Et surtout, je m'occupe d'un ami. Il s'appelle Alphonse Elric, ça te dit quelque chose ? Je sais que tu connais plein de monde, et lui il a déjà rencontré des homonculi, alors comme en plus tu es dans cette ville, moi je me suis dit…

Greed grimaça, comme si elle venait de faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

- Tu fais remonter de mauvais souvenirs, Lunacy. Oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré… et c'est à cause de lui que je suis dans le coin. En temps normal j'aime mieux Dublith… moins de réactions des militaires quand Kimblee sort s'amuser à faire exploser des gens.

- Faire exploser des gens ? Dis, il a l'air bizarre lui. C'est un homonculus ? Il a pas un nom d'homonculus. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Al ?

- Pas du mal, la rassura Greed aussi rapidement que possible. Au contraire, il faudrait qu'il s'éloigne de Central… Il y a des choses qui se préparent, et… _elle_ aura besoin de lui il faut croire. Ne me demande pas pourquoi exactement, je n'ai pas d'autres informations… à part une rumeur sur la naissance d'un nouvel homonculus, du sang du grand patron.

Lunacy frémit. Oh, tout ça sentait terriblement mauvais. Si cette femme était encore dans la course – comment d'ailleurs ? Elle devrait être morte depuis longtemps – Al était en grand danger, surtout si elle avait un nouvel esclave. Lunacy ne voulait pas qu'il soit en danger, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, parce qu'il était son ami.

- Alors je le convaincrais de partir… mais on devait aller à un mariage, c'est gênant ! Moi, je voulais y aller, je voulais rencontrer Winry… Mais la sécurité de Al, c'est plus important, hein ?

- Vous irez à ce mariage, t'en fais pas… pour l'instant, il faut juste partir quelques semaines. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de l'accompagner, cet endroit n'est pas tellement plus sur pour toi après tout.

- Comme si j'allais le laisser tomber ! La teigneuse et un homonculus en plus ? Sans moi, il sera mort dans pas longtemps. Mais où irons-nous ?

- A Dublith, avec nous, proposa Greed. On a largement la place… et puis il connaît un peu le coin si je ne me trompe pas.

* * *

Alphonse regarda son réveil. Il était trois heures du matin, Lunacy n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle ne rentrerait plus désormais, songea-t-il. Elle devait être réellement partie, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle voulait l'aider, et en échange il était odieux avec elle… quel genre d'ami était-il ? Non, vraiment, elle avait eu raison de partir, il aurait fini par la faire souffrir plus encore, et c'était ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas. 

Un grincement de porte le tira de son auto-apitoiement. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans l'appartement, à une heure où les gens normaux dorment encore à poing fermé. Attrapant son réveil –la seule chose à porté de main ressemblant de loin à une arme –Alphonse sortit de son lit se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'entrée et…

- Lunacy ? Pour l'amour du ciel, que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ?

- Ben, j'y habite. Pour l'instant. Dis, Al, tu me hais vraiment ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Non, bien sur que non, j'étais juste énervé ! Je suis désolée Luna, je…

- Si je décidais de te prouver que certains homonculi sont gentils, le coupa-t-elle, tu me laisserais une chance d'essayer ? Juste une petite ?

Les choses allaient un peu vite pour le pauvre garçon. Il avait beau n'avoir pas dormit, il n'était pas totalement réveillé et mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'on avait changé de sujet.

- Quoi ? Je ne sais pas, je…

- C'est oui ou c'est non.

Il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement définitif dans le ton de l'adolescente, et Alphonse comprit que l'avenir de leur amitié dépendait entièrement de sa réponse.

- Oui, Luna. Si tu décidais de me le prouver, je te laisserai essayer.

- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Prépare tes affaires, Alphonse, on part pour Dublith. J'ai un ami à moi qui nous invite là-bas, chez lui ! On va bien s'amuser, tu verras.

- Un ami ? Mais je pensais que tu n'avais que moi…

- Ben, je pensais qu'il était mort. Cela dit tu restes mon préféré. Tu es plus mignon, plus gentil, et tu fais bien la cuisine, et tu aimes les chats.

* * *

N'oubliez pas, les reviews motivent les auteurs, surtout lorsqu'ils sont aussi paresseux que moi!;) 


End file.
